


Robin Fetish

by Malcontent_Ash



Category: DCU, DCU - Comicverse, DCU Animated
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-20
Updated: 2012-01-30
Packaged: 2017-10-29 20:03:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/323620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malcontent_Ash/pseuds/Malcontent_Ash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roy's in town visiting for a while (much to Batman's dismay). As Batman is well aware, Roy Harper has a nasty habit of having sex with his Robins, and he just acquired a new baby bird... Tim. </p>
<p>Roy HarperXRobins, RoyXJason, RoyXDick, TimXRoy</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

                Roy Harper had finally gotten a cigarette to light, despite the wet Gotham air.  It had been raining the entire evening as he rode his motorcycle from Star City, and as if the freezing drive being pelted by rain wasn’t bad enough, he stumbled upon a break-in.  In the middle of the night he had to find a place to park his motorcycle, peel off his soaked clothes, and change into his costume in some _highly_ questionable alley, just so he could take three _morons_ to the proper authorities.  After all of that, he decided that he had earned a cigarette… sadly a certain projectile begged to differ.

                Just as the paper started to glow and Roy got ready to take his first lungful of cancerous nicotine, a FREAKING BATARANG cut the goddamn end off of his cigarette.  He turned toward his attacker, his mouth slack with shock as little pieces of tobacco fell onto the roof.  The cigarette bobbed limply in his mouth as he shouted.

                “What the fuck, man?”  His tone lost somewhere between whiny and pissed.  There was no reply from the empty shadows around him.  “Damnit, Dick.  If you’re screwing with me…”  His threat was drown out by the rain.  “I’m not coming to find you.  If you want to talk you can come down here and do it like a fucking person…  Jason?”  He was quickly running out of patience when he felt a large hand grip his shoulder.  Instinctively, he flicked the arm off, twisting his arm around the attacker’s and pushing inward in an attempt to pin them.  The attacker seemed to have anticipated that, redirecting his motion and roughly throwing him over his shoulders and onto the wet ground.  He was already halfway up and preparing to fight again when Kevlar-coated gloves gripped his throat. 

                “We need to talk, Roy.”  The wide mouth growled dangerously close to his face. 

                “Batman?  What are you…?”  He was silenced by a pinch to the neck which caused his legs to buckle beneath him.  His legs twitched numbly and as hard as he tried he couldn’t move them from where they collapsed.  The daunting cowl of the Batman leaned in close enough that he could feel the man’s unlabored breaths.  “What’s this about?”  The white slits narrowed.

                “As I’m sure you’re aware, _Roy_ , I’ve recently taken on another Robin.”

                “Uh, yeah… sure.  You mean Ti—“ he was silenced by the beginnings of another pinch. 

                “My third Robin.”  Roy shifted uncomfortably as the larger man continued looming, refusing to say anything further.

                “What does this have to do with me?”

                “You _will_ stay away from him.”  It wasn’t a question.  It wasn’t even a statement.  It was more like a demand with twelve really angry exclamation points which could kill you in your sleep.

                “You’re here throttling me in the middle of the night just so you can tell me not to hang out with your kid?” 

                “Tell me, Roy.  What are you doing in _my_ city?  We hardly need another _junky_ in Gotham.”  It was a low blow and they both knew it.  Roy had been out of rehab for about two years now and his addiction had long since become a taboo topic among crime-fighters. 

                “I’m getting the hell out of Star City for a while…”

                “You’re here to see Tim.”

                “And if I am?  What exactly do you think I’m going to do to him?  You think I’m going to shoot _him_ up with heroine!?”  Batman’s expression didn’t change.  Clearly he had considered the possibility.

                “It might have been tolerated when you were younger and just ‘experimenting’ with Dick,”  Roy’s face turned a sickly shade of blue purple, “and I might have ignored whatever you were doing with Jason, but so help me God if I see you so much as touch another Robin.” 

                “H-How…?” 

                “How did I know about what you did with Dick, or how do I know about how you and Jason used to meet in empty warehouses and screw?” 

                “I don’t…”  Roy stared at the ground completely shell-shocked. 

                “See, Wonder Woman used to think it was cute the way you looked at Dick when you were younger. Green Arrow figured it was something you’d grow out of, but then again he didn’t have to see you two going at it after parole.  I’m sure _that kind of thing_ was completely acceptable with Oliver, but these kinds of _distractions_ are the last thing the boys need.”  Roy’s shock was replaced with an icy composure. 

                “ _That kind of thing?_ Batman, are you upset that I’ve had sex with both Robins or upset that I _turned your innocent little Robins gay_?”  Batman’s jaw clinched and he ground his teeth loudly.  “I’ll have you know it was Jason who threw himself at me.  He’s been gay since I’ve known him and I don’t think Dick has it in him to turn down a fuck from anyone.”

                “Roy…”  Batman’s growled a final warning. 

                “It’s not exactly like you’re monogamous yourself, Batman.  Green Arrow’s been bitching for years about whatever happened between you and Black Canary.  You and Catwoman have practically screwed on every roof in Gotham if what I hear from Jason’s true, and I’d even make a wager that there’s something more behind the way you look at Superman.  I’m not about to be intimidated by the “big bad bat” routine while you sit on your fucking hypocritical high horse.  Now if you don’t mind…”  Jason stood stiffly, his legs still weak from the nerve pinch, moving on more anger than blood flow.  He gathered his bag from the puddle it had been laying in and threw one of the straps over a shoulder.  With a final look back he smiled smugly, “Jason’s offered me a place to sleep tonight.”


	2. Chapter 2

                “No fucking way.  You have got to be shitting me.  You said what!?”  Jason’s eyes were absolutely ablaze with scandalized pleasure. 

                “I… may have sort of… in a roundabout way told Batman that he was a fucking hypocrite who was homophobic due to his latent desire to get with Superman.”  Roy Harper shifted awkwardly, his uncomfortable body language in direct contrast with his ever-widening grin.  Jason Todd, on the other hand, wasn’t so discreet, cackling loudly at what he imagined to be his mentor’s significant displeasure. 

                “You said all this to _the_ fucking Batman?”

                “Heh, well, maybe after he stunned my entire lower body.”

                “HAHAHAA!!! You said all of that _while you were lying in front of him incapacitated!?_ Jesus man, I had you pinned all wrong.”

                “Oh yeah?  What’d you have me pinned for?”  Roy stretched out on the couch, feeling pleased with himself. 

                “Me?”  The smaller, but stronger built man started leaning closer to his friend, “Well I’d have you _pinned_ for looking so goddamn doable right now.”

                “Are you sure you’re not just getting off hearing about someone _screwing_ with the Batman?”

                “I’m sure that’s part of it.  God knows Big Bats needs something up his ass that isn’t a porcupine…”  Roy snorted at the mental image.  “ _Maybe we just need to show him how it’s done…_ ”  Jason had climbed into the other man’s lap and slowly rolled his hips for emphasis.  He leaned forward, his breath warm and wet on Roy’s neck. 

                “You never stop, do you?”

                “Not unless you want me to…  But then again, even if you beg, I’ve never been so good with being told what to do.”

                “You’re shameless.  The same slut you were when I left…”  Roy grabbed the former Robin’s ass cheeks through his jeans and spread them. 

                “Mmm,” Jason moaned while biting into the other man’s neck.  “Being a slut pays off, Roy.  You should see the tricks I’ve picked up.”  Jason leaned back, removing the fresh shirt Roy had put on only hours before.  The shirt revealed lean, strong muscles and thick, broad shoulders.  Roy couldn’t help but reward the sight with wet kisses generously applied to each pink nipple. 

                “Hmm,” Roy sighed contentedly, pushing Jason back only long enough to remove his shirt as well.  By this point Jason was straddling one of Roy’s legs, pressing his thigh against Roy’s groin and rubbing his own growing length against the leg supporting him.  In order to help ease the growing pressure, Jason expertly flipped the button on Roy’s jeans and started in on the zipper. 

                “God, Jason.  I wanna fuck you so hard right now…”  Jason chuckled seductively.

                “It’s not like I’ve ever told you no…”  Roy slid his jeans and underwear the rest of the way off as Jason undid his button and fly.  Growing impatient, Roy pushed the half-naked teen beside him on the couch, sliding the remaining clothing off of his hips.  Jason’s erection bobbed in front of him, the tip swollen and pink.  He crawled between Jason’s thighs, his lips meeting the bottom of the length. 

                “Oh God, I forgot how good you smelled…”  Roy caressed the other man’s arousal, his mouth watering.  He wrapped his lips around the head, dipping his tongue into the tip. 

                “Ahhh, Roy…”  Jason’s hands wrapped themselves into the red hair, pushing his further down.  Roy complied enthusiastically, tightening his lips around the ridge and rolling his tongue around the warm flesh.  He sucked in as much as he could, blushing slightly at the loud slurping noise that followed.  “Mmm, that’s good... Roy.  Suck it hard like that.”  Roy hollowed his cheeks and pressed his lips even tighter as he bobbed his head up and down.  “I want you to fuck me, Roy.  I want you to treat me like a slut and cum inside me.”  When Jason was begging like that, Roy couldn’t help but comply.  His mouth popped of the tip and he wiped the drool from him mouth.  Roy lifted the former Robin’s hips, angling them upward.

                “Uhmm… Jason?” 

                “Mmm?”

                “There’s been something I’ve been wanting to try.  Would you mind if I..?”

                “Not even _slightly_.”  Jason reached forward, spreading himself even wider.  The air felt cool around his newly exposed skin and he could feel his anus twitching in anticipation.  The ring was smooth and pink, wrinkling only slightly as it convulsed.  Roy steadied himself and applied a gentle kiss. 

                “Mmm, yeah,” Jason urged him on as Roy’s tongue flicked across the hole.  He pressed his tongue flat against it before curving the tip and sliding it inside.  He could feel the warm ring squeeze tighter around him, trying to pull him even further inside when he pulled back and licked around the outer muscles.  Roy wet his fingers in his mouth and slid the first two gently inside.  Jason’s body opened lewdly before him, the saliva causing it to squelch each time Roy slid in. 

                “You’re pretty used to this, aren’t you Jason?  Your asshole is pulling me in, begging for more.” 

                “Ahh, yeahh.  M-More…”  Roy thrust three fingers roughly back inside.  “Nnngghh…” 

                “Why don’t you beg for it?”  Jason’s legs tensed with excitement.  “See, if it were—“

                “Ahhh” 

                “—up to me—“  Jason accented each line with another harsh push.

                “Hmm-aah”

                “—I wouldn’t be rough like this.”

                “F-Fuck!” 

                “But you like it that way.  You like being treated like a filthy slut.”

                “Hmmm,” Jason’s eyes watered with pleasure. 

                “So why don’t you tell me how much you want it.”  Roy pulled his fingers out suddenly, causing Jason to jolt with surprise.  “Why don’t you beg for my cock like a little slut?”  Jason crawled up onto his knees, leaning away from Roy against the couch.  He arched his back and spread himself, showing Roy into the wet hole. 

                “P-Please Roy.  I want your cock inside me.  Fuck me, Roy.”  Jason smiled demurely at the man behind him, his expression belaying the almost sarcastic confidence hidden in his tone.  Roy smiled back, kissing the broad shoulders before positioning himself.  He pressed himself slowly, irritating Jason to no end.  Before Roy was even completely inside, Jason was riding his cock. 

                “Ahh… Fuck, Roy.  More!  H-Harder!”  Roy’s hips slapped against Jason’s spread cheeks, the movements wonton and desperate. 

                “Ngghh, Jason…” 

                “R-Roy…”  Jason moaned loudly when Roy shifted his hips upward.  Jason could feel his insides start to numb with pleasure as he neared his release. 

                “Mmm’close, Roy.  T’soo good…”  Roy grabbed Jason’s leaking erection and rubbed it in time. 

                “J-Jason…”  Roy moaned before biting roughly on the man’s shoulder.  His warm semen flowed into Jason, running out as Roy rode out his climax.  The combination of the pain in his shoulder and the hot semen running out of him was too much for him to take.

                “Nnngg”  Jason grunted as he came into Roy’s hand. 

                “God, Jason…”  Roy started, his cheek on Jason’s back.  “Why did we ever stop doing this?”  Jason laughed as he pulled himself away from Roy. 

                “I’m pretty sure it was a while after you started dating Wonder Girl and realized you were having trouble getting it up with her.”  Jason started heading toward the shower, feeling the semen leaking down between his legs. 

                “Why did I even bother with her.  God, Jason…” 

                “Roy, it’d never work.  You’re too much of a romantic.  And something tells me you would really be up for a lot of the things I’d want.”

                “B-But Jason…”

                “Listen, Roy.  You’re a great friend and a great fuck.  If you ever need either of those things, I’m here for you any time.  If you’re looking for something more you’d be better off with Dick.  I’m pretty sure he’s single right now…”

                “But what about…”

                “Shut it, Roy.  Now are you going to join me in the shower or not?  I’m just about ready for round two.”  Roy’s mouth snapped shut and he hurried toward the bathroom.

                “Oh, and speaking of which, baby bro’s been _dying_ meet you.”

                At around that same time, Alfred and Bruce were sharing a _very_ awkward moment in the Batcave.  Alfred cleared his throat uncomfortably. 

                “Don’t.”  Batman tried to silence him while he gently rubbed his temple. 

                “Sir, did you really install cameras in Jason’s apartment?”

                “Obviously…”  He groaned in frustration. 

                “Would you like a notarized list of the top twenty reasons why that is a terrible, if not morally reprehensible idea?” 

                “I hardly think that will be necessary seeing as we just watched the top seven.”

                “Right then, sir.  Should I disconnect the connection to the Batcomputer?”

                “ _Please_.” 

                _Jason’s laughter could be heard as the feed went blank._


	3. Chapter 3

                If he was going to be perfectly honest with himself, Roy Harper might say that he had a thing for Robins.  He might even acknowledge the hard-on he got the first time he saw Dick wearing his scaly panties for “maximizing movement”… but Roy was not an honest kind of man.  He was not the kind of man who could talk freely about the perverted pleasure he took in stealing the sexy baby birds from the big black bat’s nest…  Which to be honest was putting him in a rather awkward situation at the moment.

                At approximately 11:45 on this particular Saturday evening, Roy Harper was to find himself on a very slippery and very illegal slope.  It started a little something like this:

                _Ding dong._

                “I’ll get it!  …not like you’re about to get off your ass anyway…”  Roy kicked at Jason playfully on the way to the door.

                “Hey!  Fuck off, man.  I got the booze, didn’t I?”

                “Yeah, yeah.”  After pulling out the deadbolt and coding in some numbers for the more technically advanced locks Jason had installed in his wonderful shithole of an apartment, Roy opened the door.

                “Uh, hey.  Is Jason here?”  Standing before him was a lithe teen with long black hair which perfectly framed his crystal blue eyes.  _Oh damn._

                “You must be Tim,” he smiled, as invitingly as possible.  “I’m Roy Harper.  I’ve heard so much about you from your brother…  Come on inside.”  _This wasn’t quite the problem area.  That was to come about three hours and an average increase of .07% blood alcohol content later._

“Mmmm,” Roy heard someone hum contentedly, only to shortly realize that it was himself.  He felt warm wet lips working against his own as his tongue rubbed against theirs.  It was an awkward kiss, more passion than practice and when he opened his eyes he found a heavily inebriated Tim Drake, eyes half closed in something between lust and unconsciousness.  _This is so wrong…_   His body effortlessly ignored the impending flood of morals in favor of cupping the small orbs of the butt hovering above his lap.  Tim’s thin legs straddled Roy’s as he knelt over him on the couch, fingers running through the short red hair. 

                “Mmm, Tim…”  Roy sucked Tim’s lower lip between his, rubbing it slowly with his tongue before giving it back.  Tim sighed with pleasure, slipping his tongue into the larger mouth and savoring all of the foreign skin.  He reached down as he kissed, cupping Roy’s growing erection and applying pressure. 

                “Can I?” Tim asked, reaching for the button.  In the dark room, all Roy could focus on was the swollen, wet lips in front of him and the teasing hand at his crotch.  Considering the potential legal repercussions, not to mention the very threatening caretaker of this particular minx, this would have been a very logical place for Roy to say no.  On the other hand… pardon the pun, Tim was currently undoing his zipper and climbing off the couch.  Roy made the only decision he could at this point, and elegantly explained this to his partner.

                “Hnngg,” Roy grunted as he arched up, working with the younger boy to slide his jeans and boxers off of his hips.  Tim smiled devilishly before kissing the wet tip of Roy’s penis as a reward.  “Mmm, Tim…”  Tim’s warm tongue flattened against the underside of Roy’s erection, licking upward teasingly.  “Hmmnn,” Roy whined, his hips bucking upward, begging for more.  Tim wrapped one hand around the bottom of the erection and fondled Roy’s balls with the other, before taking the tip into his mouth suddenly, sucking deeply. 

                “T-Tim!”  Roy was overwhelmed by the sudden pleasure, doing what he could to avoid climaxing then and there.  Tim just laughed, clearly enjoying Roy’s struggle before dipping his tongue into the tip and tightening his lips around the erection again.  With Roy’s taste and smell filling his senses, Tim set an even pace bobbing up and down.  Roy’s eyes closed in pleasure as he pressed Tim further down.  “Mmm, that feels great…”  Tim, not to be evacuated from his power position hummed in the back of his throat.  “Ahh, God.  Tim, I’m…”  Tim sucked as hard as he could, sending Roy over the edge.  “C-Oh, God,” his body shook as semen rushed out into Tim’s mouth who swallowed what he could, the rest dripping down his chin. 

                “God, Tim.  That was ama…”  Roy never got to finish his thought as Tim wiped the spilled fluids off of his chin with his finger and sucked on it suggestively. 

                “Hey, Roy…”  Tim climbed back onto the couch next to his new friend, breathing into his ear.  “Seeing as you couldn’t contain yourself, maybe you’d do me a favor?”

                “Ah... yeah.  _Anything_.”  Roy sighed, his lower body still tense with pleasure. 

                “Let me fuck you, Roy…”  Tim licked the shell of the man’s ear, giving him no room for argument. 

                “You… You mean, you want to fuck me?”  Roy’s mind was working as quickly as it could given the combined disadvantages of alcohol and well… Tim.  “I… I’ve never really bottomed…”

                “Don’t worry, Roy.  I did a good job earlier, didn’t I?” 

                “Yeah, but I—“

                “Shhh… Lean over onto the arm of the couch.”  Roy did as he was told, kneeling against the arm of the couch and spreading himself for the smaller man.  Tim pressed in behind him, curling his fingers into Roy’s mouth.  “Be sure to get the nice and wet.” 

                Roy worked the fingers over in his mouth, enjoying the feel of the thick callouses against his tongue as he lapped at the pads.  When Tim was satisfied, (and maybe a _little_ close to losing his shit right then and there) he pulled his fingers back and rubbed the extra saliva into Roy’s anus.  His fingers massaged the ring, thoroughly wetting and relaxing the area. 

                “That feels… so—Hmmgg… weird.”  Roy fussed as Tim pressed the first finger inside.  The warm muscles tightened around the intruding finger, only barely relaxing once Tim was beyond the tight rectum.  He started to stroke the insides, wiggling his finger and curling it.  “Ahh, Timm,” Roy moaned, his hips starting to rock back against Tim’s finger.  The second finger slid in easily, making Roy feel stretched and warm inside.  As Tim pumped his fingers inside, the warm feeling became hot and arousing; numbing Roy to any discomfort he had been feeling and leaving him wanting to be stretched further.  Tim slid his third finger in; now roughly fucking Roy’s asshole as it sucked him in, begging for more. 

                “T-Tim…  Fuck me.  I want you to fuck me,” Roy’s back arched into the feeling.  Happy to comply, Tim unzipped his pants, pulling his own straining erection from his boxers.  He slowly removed his fingers from Roy and spat into his palm, carefully coating himself.  He dipped the tip of his penis inside slowly, preparing Roy for what was to come (pardon the pun).  Roy’s body opened readily, sucking him in further despite Roy’s muted complaints. 

                “Ahh… It’s so deep,” he moaned, muffled by the fabric of the couch.  He could feel himself filled to the point that the pressure was almost painful, but when he was about to complain, Tim slid out slowly, stroking his anus in all the right ways.  He exhaled deeply, starting to relax when Tim thrust himself quickly back inside.  “Ahh!  Oh, fuck!  Tim…”  Roy could feel his entire backside ache with pleasure.  The sensation was overwhelming, and to make matters worse, Tim started to stroke Roy’s growing erection. 

                “T-Tim!”  At this point, Roy was completely lost in pleasure, precum flowing down the tip of his penis as Tim masturbated him.  He could feel his mouth going dry from keeping it open and his eyes were screwed shut in concentration.  “F-Fuckin’ God, Tim!”  Roy fussed, starting to feel his anus numb with the beginnings of his orgasm.  As he came in Tim’s hand, his body tightened around Tim, causing him to cum as well. 

                “F-Fuck,” he muttered quietly as his body released.  Roy could feel the liquid filling his anus, squirming in displeasure as it started to drip out. 

                “Jesus Christ, Tim… What the fuck did we just do?”  Tim only smiled in response, pulling out. 

                “It’s called sex, Roy.”

 


	4. Chapter 4

                It is difficult for people who have not overindulged to truly understand the crippling hell that modern society likes to call a hangover.  Roy, however, was an individual who had an extended history of overindulging which many people associated with his childhood mentor and role model the Green Arrow.  Yes, hangovers were well-trod territory for this particular man, but he was soon to realize what unfamiliar territories he had tread into the night before.   

                It was about noon the next day when Roy once again graced consciousness with his presence.  The room seemed to roll around him as he scanned it for a familiar face. 

                “Holy Hell,” Roy’s head pounded loudly in his ears and his stomach turned with something between hunger and alcohol poisoning.  “Jason?  Are you still alive?”  He lifted Tim’s arm from around his waist and wiggled out of the spooning position in which he had found himself.  Intending to sit up, he was met with a rather alarming throb of pain starting in his lower back and becoming increasingly painful as he reached the epicenter… his asshole.  “What the fuck…?”  He rubbed his sore back, completely unable to place the sensation.  “Tim,” he called to his sleeping partner, attempting to gently nudge him awake.  When this attempt failed, he resorted to more violently shaking him awake. 

                “Whaa?”  Tim asked eloquently.

                “Hey Tim… where’s Jason?” 

                “I… I dunno.  He… He was here…”  Tim observed astutely. 

                “I can’t believe he got us to drink all of this…”  Roy marveled, looking at the empty bottles which now lined the floor.  He pushed off of the couch as he tried to stagger up into something which resembled a standing position. 

                “F-Fuckit… Jason?”  There was a light visible from beneath the bathroom door.  He opened the door and coughed on the heavy smoke the in air.  “Is that… marijuana?”  Jason peeked out from behind the shower curtain and grinned impishly.  He had been lying in the empty tub wearing nothing but his boxers and working on the end of a rather significant joint. 

                “Why?  Would you take some if I offered?”

                “W-What?  No!  I…”  Roy could feel his thoughts moving slowly against the throbbing currents of pain.  “Dear God, did you sleep at all last night?”  Jason wheezed out a laugh as a response.  “Alright.  Sorry I asked.  Jason, how old is Tim?” 

                “Ohh maann… Hahahaha…”  He laughed slowly.  “Dick totally owes me a Franklin.  You fucked him, didn’t you?  You doooggg...”  Jason leaned forward, attempting to high five where he believed Roy to be. 

                “What?  I don’t think I did…”  Roy looked down, rubbing his backside tenderly.  “Jaason…”  Roy almost whined.  “How old is he?” 

                “I dunno.  Fifteen?  Sixteen?  …twelve…?”  Jason mumbled, laying back into the bathtub. 

                “T-Twelve?!” 

                “Dude.  Who cares?  Go find your own bathtub if you’re going to freak out like this.”  Roy complied, stepping out of the bathroom, and gently closing the door behind him.  Tim was sprawled out on the couch, looking far more seductive than any twelve-year old boy had the right to be.  There had to be an explanation for this… 

                “Tim… how old are you?”  Roy climbed onto the couch next to him.

                “’mm fifteen.”  _Fifteen._ Well, it sure as hell beat twelve…  He did what he could to kick the bottles out of his way on the floor as he headed back to sit on the couch. 

                “Hey… Tim?”  He nudged Tim again, seeing as he had already fallen back asleep.

                “Mmm…”  He responded, acknowledging the request for his attention. 

                “Hey, kiddo.  Don’t give me that.  I’ve got to ask you a serious question.”

                “Kiddo?  You’re not that much older than me… Plus, it’s not exactly like you’re in a position to be criticizing me,” Tim argued, rudely awakened by the pet name. 

                “Tim… did we have sex last night?”  Roy could hardly look into the adorably bloodstained eyes.

                “You don’t remember?”  Tim sat up, facing the larger male on the couch. 

                “Not explicitly, no.  Listen, Tim.  I’m really sorry.  I really shouldn’t have had sex with you.  You’re probably feeling really sore right now, or you will be once the alcohol wears off…”  Tim looked at him as though he had sprouted a second head.

                “Wait a second.  You think that I let you fuck me?”

                “I uh…”

                “Listen, Roy.  I’m not sorry for having sex with you.  In fact, I rather enjoyed it.  You’re probably feeling really sore right now…”  Roy’s eyes widened like saucepans.  _My back…  I… My ass!_

                “You fucked me!?”  Roy’s voice was breathless with disbelieving surprise.  Tim just started to carefully comb his hair back into place with his fingers.

                “Of course.  I’ve never bottomed,” he stated simply as though this was something he had to explain every day. 

                “But… I… you…  You’re fifteen!”

                “You didn’t seem to have a problem with that when I—“

                “—Oh God, please stop.  I’m just so surprised… You seem so…”

                “So what?”  Tim asked, his tone verging on threatening.

                “Uhh… delicate.”  Tim rolled his eyes.  “Was… Was it good?”  Roy asked, embarrassed, while Tim just smiled in response.

                “It was wonderful.”  Tim’s small pale hands grasped Roy’s broad shoulders and pulled him down while he sat stunned, kissing him deeply.  With that, he stood rather abruptly and started to gather his things. 

                “Tim…”

                “Thanks for the wonderful evening, Roy, but I’ve really got to get going.”  The red-head could do nothing but stare as the small _man_ straightened his jacket and headed out the door.  _What.  Tha.  Fuck._ His numb-minded attempts to process what had just happened were rudely interrupted by the sudden sound of his cell phone ringing in his pocket.  He checked the number before accepting the call. 

                “Hey, Dick.  What’s up?”

                “Uh… Hey, Roy.  You’re with Jason right now, right?”  Dick coughed uncomfortably.

                “I…  I’m not really sure how to answer that.  Yeah, I’m in his apartment, but most of him… isn’t.”  Roy peeked his head into the bathroom to check that his friend was still breathing rather than suffocating in a pool of his own vomit.  Dick sighed painfully.

                “God, damnit.  Don’t let him suck you into whatever escapist debauchery he’s up to now.”  Roy flinched at the memories of his drug addiction.

                “I… I won’t,” he promised, ashamed to be hung over and sore. 

                “Have you by any chance seen Tim?  I lost track of him last night and he’s got a charity event to help prepare in about an hour or so.”  Dick had become the mother bird, trying to call the baby birds home in time for dinner.  It was both cute, and depressing to think that Dick and he were almost the same age… that Dick was even younger… and yet he was the one with no memory of getting screwed by a significantly younger man the night before. 

                “Uhh, yeah.  He just left a couple of minutes ago actually.  He’s probably headed your way now.”

                “Thanks a lot Roy.  I swear to God, I was never nearly so incorrigible when I was Robin…”  Roy couldn’t help but laugh.

                “Suure you weren’t.”  Dick gasped in mock offense.

                “Nice talking to you again, Roy.  I’ll catch you later.”  Roy hung up the phone.  _First things first… aspirin._ He grabbed his coat where he had left it and slid his phone into his pocket.  When he did so he noticed a small envelope which had been placed inside.  The envelope cream colored with formal text printed on seemingly very expensive paper.  He slid his finger under the crease and ripped the top of the envelope open.  The piece of paper inside said as follows:

                “It is my pleasure to cordially invite you to the Wayne Foundation Annual Charity Event.  The event will take place in Wayne Manor from 7:30 onward.  Full open bar services and buffet will be offered pending donation.”

                Signed beneath it in painstakingly perfect lettering was the signature, _Tim Drake-Wayne_.


	5. Chapter 5

                “Hey Jason, I’m heading out,” Roy called into the bathroom.

                “Yeah, sure.  Oh yeah, if you see Dick be sure to give this to him,” Jason pulled the shower curtain open and slipped Roy a hundred dollar bill.  Remembering what the bill was for, Roy blushed heavily. 

                “Uhh… yeah.  Okay,” Roy mumbled.

                “One more thing,” Jason reached for Roy’s hand, practically pulling him into the bathtub with him.  He kissed Roy chastely on the lips, before reconsidering and slipping his tongue inside.  Roy froze with shock until Jason pulled back with a smile.  “It was nice seeing you Roy.  You should visit more often,” he said with a perverted wink before letting go of Roy’s hand. 

                “You don’t care that Tim and I…?  You still…?”  Jason rolled his eyes.

                “Hell, I practically sic’d you guys on each other.  Are you going to his… _whatever_ tonight?”

                “Uhh… No, _I don’t think so_.”  Roy shifted uncomfortably.

                “Well if you change your mind, he seemed pretty enthusiastic about you going when he slipped you the invite.”  _Enthusiastic about me going?  I just met the guy last night!  Why would he…?_

 

                Among the many terrible habits Roy had picked up over the years, Roy had a nasty habit of being wrong.  This realization hit him full force as he stood inside Wayne Manor, dressed and pressed in his finest apparel.  Around him mulled the rich and the famous of Gotham and the surrounding cities, leaving Roy feeling painfully out of place.  After slipping a substantial check (signed with compensation money from Oliver Queen himself) into the donations box, Roy wandered over to the buffet, treating himself to the most stomach-friendly items on the menu.  As he was about to take his first bite, two well-manicured hands snatched the plate from his hands, depositing it on a table before wrapping tightly around his waist. 

                “Gaah!”  He yelped in surprise, gathering the attention of some scornful old windbags.  He whipped around to face his ‘attacker’ coming face to face with the bright-eyed Tim Drake.  _Apparently he shares Batman’s sense of manners…_ he thought, bemoaning his rather rude loss of a plate. 

                “Uh... hey Tim…  Shouldn’t you uh… be with Bruce shaking hands and kissing babies or something?”  He asked, squirming uncomfortably in the embrace which was gathering even more unwanted attention.  Rather than letting go, Tim cuddled in closer.

                “He’s off seducing some bimbos for the tabloids.  I’m sure he’ll be back later to kick my ass into line… _but for now…_ ”  His fingers sprawled suggestively over Roy’s hips. 

                “Woooaahh, there.  Tim, I can’t.  You’re fifteen!  Not to mention the fact that _Vengeance_ himself threatened me with sharp pointy things to have nothing to do with you.”

                “What Bruce doesn’t know…” Roy peeked out at the curious crowd of onlookers finding a rather enraged face in the mix.

                “I’m pretty sure Bruce knows.”  A very _frighteningly_ (don’t tell anyone he thought that) strong hand gripped Roy’s shoulder. 

                “Why hello, Roy,” Bruce Wayne, displaying a terrifying mix of something between Brucie and the Batman loomed over him.  Roy did his best to remove Tim from his person. 

                “I swear to God I had no idea this would happen.”  Roy did his best to stand his ground as Tim watched the interaction from a safe distance.  Bruce was just about to let loose when another perfectly manicured hand grasped his shoulder much in the same way as Bruce had grabbed Roy’s only moments ago.  Roy could see Dick’s perfect… well… everything, smiling tightly at the larger man. 

                “We really don’t have time for this Bruce.  The _ladies,”_ he practically snarled with displeasure, “are waiting for you to return.”  Just as Bruce was starting to back down, Roy felt his retarded gland acting up.  _Oh yeah…_

                “Jason wanted me to give this to you,” Roy reached into his coat pocket and handed Dick to crumpled hundred dollar bill.  Bruce’s eyes narrowed into slits. 

                “Heh… Heh… I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Dick grabbed Bruce’s elbow, escorting the furious body builder back to his table while smiling at the alarmed onlookers.  Tim was all but exploding with laughter as Roy looked forlornly at the bill.  _What the hell should I do with this?_ Tim snuck back to his side, pinching his butt firmly to announce his presence. 

                “Eeeep!”  Roy squeaked in surprise.  “What the hell is wrong with you people!?”  Roy’s emotions had been grated upon more than he could handle and he was starting to snap.  “Damnit, Tim!  It was a one-time thing!”  He felt bad for being so cruel to the boy, but he felt that he had to nip any ideas Tim was getting in the bud. 

                “Roy… is this about my age or is it about the big bad bat?”  Tim asked with a surprising amount of concern. 

                “I…I’m not sure,” Roy was edging away from Tim while Tim was regaining the ground by stepping forward with him. 

                “The way I figure it, Roy, it’s practically tradition.  We have to torture our mentor somehow and what better way?”  Tim leaned in a whispered conspiringly, “You know… he really hated Oliver…”  Caught up in his pace, Roy started to whisper as well.

                “Join the club…”

                “I really like you, Roy.  You wouldn’t be opposed to sleeping together from time to time now… would you?”  Tim asked, leaning in to whisper in Roy’s ear.  And it was in that moment that Roy came to what might become his final realization…  _BATMAN AND FRIEND ARE FUCKING NUTS…_

                … _And Roy didn’t give a single fuck._ “No… I’d like that a lot.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *****HEY THERE PARTY PEOPLE! This seems to be the end of it. I wasn't really planning on turning this into a full-on story, but it wound up being the one that readers seem to enjoy the most. If anyone has comments or suggestions I'd be happy to hear them! Thanks to everyone who has kept up with any of my stories! It's been a pleasure sharing my perversion with you.<3*****


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> xkyoxdiex requested that I add another chapter. Consider this chapter not only written but written in her honor. Perv on, sister.

                After a couple hours of schmoozing even the mild-mannered Dick Grayson was starting to lose his mind.  He had left “Brucie” in his private quarters with five unbelievably hot rich girls about an hour ago and he didn’t imagine “Brucie” would be leaving his quarters any time soon.  As much as Bruce hated dealing with stupid people, “Brucie” had a voracious appetite for sex… which Dick had a sneaking suspicion blurred into Bruce from time to time.  Maybe that was just wishful thinking on his part.  Regardless, he was currently faced with the option of receding to his own quarters with his own bimbos, or sneaking away from the party entirely.  (It was practically poor-form for a Wayne to see his own party through.)

                From the look of absolute misery on his face, Tim seemed to be sharing his suffering.  Catching each other’s eye, they wandered over to one another. 

                “Please… no more.  I can’t take it anymore.  If another old lady calls me cute, so help me God,” Tim threatened as Dick laughed at him. 

                “Then, shall we bail?”  Dick asked, presenting Tim his arm as though he was offering a dance. 

                “I thought you’d never ask!”  Tim gushed emphatically.  “Give me a moment to gather my things,” Tim smiled at his mentor before grabbing Roy by the elbow and dragging him along.  _Poor Roy… Tim’s a handful._

                About two hours later the boys found themselves packed into a car finer than money alone could buy.  Unfortunately, extra seating doesn’t often come with unnecessary amounts of horsepower and a sleek chasse.  Roy was forced to sit on the console between the two seats, his head bent sideways against the ceiling. 

                “Where are we going, anyway?”  Roy asked, quickly becoming uncomfortable.  Tim looked at the older Robin with a playful grin. 

                “No.  Ohhh, no.  We are _not_ going to my place.  Last time I had you over you changed my security codes to juvenile synonyms for sex.”  Tim giggled.

                “You didn’t…”

                “Oh, but he did.  It took me a week to hack into my own system.  I should not have to shimmy out of the window of my own penthouse apartment.”  Roy grinned back at Tim with amusement. 

                “Well?  Where then?” Tim asked, only slightly disappointed at not getting another crack at Dick’s home security.  The car was silent for a while as they drove down Gotham streets… full speed ahead, direction to be determined. 

                “Well… we could see if Jason’s still alive…”  Dick prompted, wishing he hadn’t mentioned it before the words left his mouth. 

                “Alright.  I can live with that.  I left some of my toiletries over there anyway.”  Dick took the next right turn and headed into the shadier side of Gotham in search of the run-down apartment in the slums. 

                “Here we are gentlemen,” Dick stopped his car behind the building and turned on the security system.  Hopefully, that would be enough.  Although… Dick couldn’t imagine any would be vandals sticking around after the first wave of tear gas.  They wandered up to the apartment and knocked. 

                “What the hell are you guys doing here?  Did bats finally kick the bucket?”  Jason scratched his _bare naked_ ass lazily. 

                “D-Damnit, Jason.  Get some freaking pants!”  Dick averted his eyes as best he could as the other two took in the view.  Jason just laughed at his brother’s prudishness and invited them inside.  The pathetic apartment didn’t look any better than when they’d left.  In fact, now there were piles of papers on just about every flat surface that wasn’t previously covered in empty bottles. 

                “God, Jason… How do you live like this?”  Dick asked, picking up a bottle with disgust. 

                “Not all of us have a Batman-sized stick up our asses, Dick.”  Jason sat back down on the couch, shifting his balls just right so that he could loosely cross his legs. 

                “Come on, guys.  There’s no need to do this right now…”  Roy intervened, hoping to end the conflict before it got ugly. 

                “There’s a difference between being a slob and…” Dick coughed uncomfortably.  He’d spent so many years carefully monitoring his language and making up his own profanities as Robin, using actual profanities just seemed wrong.  

                “Say it, Dickie.  A. Batman. Sized. Stick. Up. Your. Ass.”  Jason uncrossed his legs, glaring at his older sibling.  “You’re so gay for the Bats that you follow every rule he’s ever made.”

                “What?  No I don’t!”  Dick was stepping toward the couch, getting ready to lecture Jason.

                “Then what?  You’re visiting me because you miss the good old days?”  Jason’s eyebrow quirked condescendingly. 

                “Guys…”

                “Hardly, Jason.  I’d say it’s been a relief not having to worry about you.”  Dick’s arms crossed defensively as Jason sprawled out on the couch seductively.

                “Maybe you’re just here to stare at my naked body then… My eyes are up here, Dickie.” 

                “You’re such a child!”  Roy could practically taste the tension in the air.

                “Am I?  Hey Birdbrain.”  Tim glared at him in response.  “Come here.”  After rolling his eyes, he complied.  Jason grabbed his hand and pulled him on top of him on the couch.  “Want to show your big brother what you and Roy were doing on the couch last night?”  Roy’s face turned bright red as Jason started to remove Tim’s shirt.  _This might just be the hottest thing I have ever seen…_ The boys on the couch were making out when Dick turned to leave.

                “Dick…”  Roy turned toward his ex-boyfriend, entangling his fingers in Dick’s. 

                “No.  We are not doing this.”

                “Just once?  For old time’s sake?”  Roy asked, kissing his fingertips as Jason moaned across the room. 

                “I hate you all.” 

                Approximately thirty minutes later, Dick Grayson found himself bound and gagged, his arms wrapped tightly behind his back with a grappling line that had a nasty habit of brushing against his nipples whenever he shifted position.  Jason and Tim each held the end of a rope tied around Dick’s ankles, giving them free control of pulling his legs apart or allowing him enough slack to close them back together.  Dick was already sweating with excitement as precum leaked from his bare erection.  Jason chuckled lowly at man lying on his back with his legs spread. 

                “You were always such a slut, Dickie.  You’re getting off just having us watch you.”  Dick noticed the lack on Tim’s rope and did his best to take a kick at Jason.  The kick landed short as Tim pulled the rope tight.  “Relax… We’ll make sure you get fucked nice and hard.  I could never leave my big bro looking so slutty and desperate.”  Tim and Roy masturbated at the sight.  “Dick, climb up on your knees and let Roy prepare you,” Jason handed Roy a bottle of lube after pouring some into his own hands.  He knelt down in front of Dick, allowing him to watch as he rubbed the cold fluid into his asshole.  Roy warmed the lubricant with his hands before palming it against Dick’s twitching hole.

                “Hmmm,” Dick whined, drooling around the gag.  Warm fingers rubbed his insides slowly as he watched Jason’s fingers slip inside as he fucked himself.  Tim stood in front of Jason, grabbing his hair and pulling his face up to his penis.  Jason slipped his fourth finger inside as the smell of Tim’s arousal filled his nostrils.  Wanting to taste the wonderful smell, his tongue flicked out and wetted a long trail from Tim’s balls to the tip of his penis, allowing Tim to force the tip inside.  Roy watched Jason suck Tim off as he eased himself into Dick. 

                “Hhnggg,” Roy grunted, the anus squeezing tightly around him.  Roy’s hips rolled, rubbing the smooth insides and causing Dick to moan. 

                “Aaah,” he fussed, the length causing his insides to ache with pleasure.  Jason gripped Dick’s erection and aligned it with his own wet anus.  The sensation was overwhelming for Dick as he was pushed into Jason by Roy’s thrust.  His eyes pricked with tears as drool ran down his chin.  “Mmmm.”

                “You like that don’t you, Dick?”  Roy growled into Dick’s ear as Tim grasped Jason’s hair and started fucking his throat.  There was a rhythm of squelches and skin slapping as the boys fucked on the floor.  Roy’s thrusts set the pace for Dick and Jason while Tim forced his way down Jason’s throat at his own pace. 

                “God, Jason…”  Tim moaned, one hand pressing down on Jason’s shoulder so he wouldn’t fall to his knees. 

                “Hmmnnggg,” his head fell back as he felt his balls tighten.  With that warning, he came inside Jason, filling him until semen dripped out of his abused hole.  Roy and Dick relaxed against each other, enjoying the aftershocks of pleasure, as Tim pulled his penis out of Jason’s mouth with a pop.  He and Jason masturbated.  Tim’s cock bumped against Jason’s nose as he rubbed himself, leaving a drop of precum.  When Tim climaxed, he held his leaking member over Jason’s upturned face allowing warm semen to splatter across his face.  With that sensation, Jason came as well. 

                “Dear God…”  Roy sighed, laying down on the floor completely satisfied.  Jason glared up at the spirited young teen, the warm semen still slipping down his cheeks. 

                “I didn’t say you could do that,” Jason growled at the triumphant expression. 

                “I never asked.”  He gloated.  Jason’s hand floated up toward his face, wiping some of the fluids off.  His tongue flicked out as he lapped it up.  Tim couldn’t help but shiver at the sight.  They watched each other warily, battling for control of the situation as Dick wiggled behind them, his control taken away long ago. 

                “Hmm,” he fussed, motioning for the wire around his chest.  Jason and Tim just ignored him, content to leave him suffering when Roy took pity and untied him.  Dick rubbed his jaw, thankful to be able to close it again.  He cleared his throat, preparing to speak when Jason interrupted him. 

  1. “Imagine what bats would think of you now…  Oh!  And I think Roy’s set a personal record for the most Robins screwed in a day.”  



                “Go stuff it Jason.  Let me use your shower.”  Dick was too tired to argue at this point as he wandered off to the bathroom.  He rolled his eyes at the ashtray in the soap holder, pretending that he didn’t smell marijuana.  _Damnit Jason…_

                The water was running loudly in the other room when Jason perked up.  “Hey guys,” He started.

                “Anyone up for another round?”  Jason looked at him like he was nuts while Tim seriously considered his options.  This seemed suspiciously like a challenge. 

                “No way Ja—“ Roy started, getting comfortable.

                “—You’re on.” 


End file.
